Problem: Simplify the expression. $4k(-2k-2)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4k}$ $ = ({4k} \times -2k) + ({4k} \times -2)$ $ = (-8k^{2}) + (-8k)$ $ = -8k^{2} - 8k$